


Искупление

by Knizhnik



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: после событий лета 1899 года Альбусу очень, очень плохо.





	Искупление

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке с феста «Гуннар Гриммсон/Альбуc (желательно юный) с элементами БДСМ и/или дабкона. После лета 1899 министерство относится с подозрением к Альбусу и назначает молодого Гуннара, который на тот момент работает на министерство, следить за тем, со всеми вытекающими».  
Очень сомнительное согласие, секс с человеком в плохом психологическом состоянии, порка, немного матерного dirty talk. Гриммсон — мудак.

— Что вам нужно? — Альбус хмуро смотрел на незнакомца.

Золото листьев вминалось тяжелыми ботинками в осеннюю грязь. Мужчина стоял, небрежно оперевшись о ствол яблони, ухмылялся уголками губ. Высокий, немного потрепанный. 

Неприятный, опасный, хищный.

Альбус видел его у дома уже не первый раз. Но раньше даже внимания не обращал. Какая разница, кто теперь будет ходить вокруг этого двухэтажного гроба? Внутри дома царила тишина, снаружи медленно наступала осень.

Мама и Ариана ушли, Аберфорт уехал на учебу, Геллерт сбежал от него.

Какая разница? 

Но этим утром Альбус все же вышел из дома, задержался на крыльце. Посмотреть на высокое безмятежное небо, вдохнуть запах тумана и яблок. Такой знакомый и утешающий, будто все еще могло стать хорошо.

Незнакомец, не таясь, стоял прямо посреди двора.

— Чаем не угостишь? — Снова ухмылка. Колючий взгляд.

— Вы за этим сюда пришли? — устало спросил Альбус.

— Нет. Министерство наняло меня присматривать за тобой. А в доме и за чаем это делать удобнее, чем морозить задницу в кустах.

Спэвин? Нет, точно нет, он бы не додумался. Макбридж? Яксли? А…

Если Министерство хочет знать, что Альбус сидит над книгами и двадцать раз читает ту же страницу, — пускай.

— Заходи. — Он просто повернулся спиной. — Но чай себе будешь делать сам. 

Из гостиной были слышны шаги. Хлопающие дверцы шкафчиков, «Акцио», закипающий чайник. Гость справился с задачей.

Массивный том «Величайших загадок алхимии» висел в воздухе перед диваном. На пергаментных страницах чертеж то загорался, демонстрируя активную фазу, то гас и превращался обратно. Карандашные пометки, оставленные Альбусом весной, почти стерлись. 

Может, он сумел бы запустить и третью фазу. Если через этот угол?

Альбус призвал к себе перо и пергамент, посмотрел на них, отложил на столик рядом, потеряв интерес. 

И стал прислушиваться к тому, что происходит в кухне.

На второй день гость не ушел.

Альбус замер, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре, и не сразу вспомнил, откуда тот взялся. Даже при всем желании нельзя было принять наблюдателя за кого-то из тех, кого бы он хотел увидеть.

— Ты все еще здесь? Сделай тогда и мне чаю. — Хотелось пить. Воды он мог себе наколдовать и сам, но чай уже был слишком сознательным действием.

— Иди тогда за мной. — Гость приказал и повернулся, и Альбус пошел за ним.

Кухня, кажется, немного изменилась, но было неясно, как именно. Альбус не двигался, но мир вокруг него наполняли звуки.

Горячая чашка ткнулась в ладонь. Вкус оказался до того незнакомым, что Альбус поначалу чуть не выплюнул. 

— Что это?! — Он с подозрением вгляделся сначала в чашку, потом посмотрел на мужчину. Альбус теперь мало чего ждал от жизни, но точно не такой подлянки в чем-то столь знакомом, как чай!

— Чай Лха, — мужчина откровенно веселился, — родом из Тибета. Версия британская: молоко, масло, травы, сахар, заклинание. Пей. Мне платят за присмотр за тобой, а если ты уморишь себя голодом, моя репутация может пострадать.

Альбус снова глянул на своего надсмотрщика, но опустил глаза и отпил из чашки. Не так уж плохо, если привыкнуть. Даже вкусно. Хотя почти что как пить суп, а не чай.

— Как тебя зовут и кто тебя нанял? — Внутри расползлось тепло. И все вокруг показалось чуть живее.

— Гуннар Гриммсон, — представился гость, который теперь наблюдал за ним с расстояния менее ярда. — Хочешь знать нанимателей, детка? Мне не с чего их сдавать.

Как-как Гриммсон его назвал?

Альбус недоумевающе поднял глаза, и это, кажется, только развлекло надсмотрщика.

— Мне говорили, что ты перспективен, как лучший двухлетка от родителей-чемпионов, и опасен, как драконица с детенышами. Но пока что я этого не вижу. — Гриммсон провел пальцами по щеке Альбуса. Может, стоило отдернуться? — Не хочешь хотя бы расчесаться и побриться?

— Отстань. — Альбус все же отодвинулся. 

— Советую. А то этот чай останется в том, что ты, очевидно, считаешь усами. Тебе не идет. — Интонации у Гриммсона были издевательскими, как у тех ребят в школе, что задирали младших. 

Опустевшая была чашка в руке Альбуса снова потяжелела, наполнившись чаем из небольшой кастрюльки, присланной Гриммсоном. 

— Пей. 

Альбус не находил в себе ничего, ради чего стоило бы сопротивляться приказу.

В итоге он все-таки привел себя в порядок. Гриммсон завалился к нему, пригрозил сделать это за него — силой, если потребуется — и уже почти начал осуществлять. 

Угрожая, он схватил Альбуса за руку — запястье словно зажали в тиски, и Альбус вздрогнул. Гриммсон отпустил после требования, но ухмылялся довольно паскудно.

— Ну вот, так гораздо лучше. — Он опустился на колени рядом и убрал со лба Альбуса прядь волос. Тот даже не дернулся. Навести приличный внешний вид оказалось неожиданно трудно, словно он всю ночь колдовал на пределе сил.

Чай, который протянул Гриммсон, был очень кстати. Ему и правда стоило поесть. Лицо в зеркале, казалось, сильно заострилось. И руки словно стали худее.

Надсмотрщик замер рядом горгульей из крови и плоти, и Альбус разглядывал его. 

Лет тридцати, наверное. Русоволосый и светлоглазый, массивный и широкоплечий. Тяжелые черты лица, тонкие губы. Было в нем что-то красивое — но и что-то неправильное. Во взгляде, в наклоне головы и изгибе губ. 

Этот человек был жесток и опасен, убедился Альбус. 

И протянул ему чашку в немой просьбе. 

Чужой взгляд лежал на Альбусе ощутимой тяжестью.

— Тебе в Министерстве сказали прийти ко мне домой?

— Нет, — лениво отозвался Гриммсон. — Они не уточняли так подробно. Думали, что я буду держаться поодаль, чтобы ты не заметил. — Он устроился поудобнее, занимая старый диван всем собой. — Но я нашел вариант получше. Ты бы не заметил, если бы я тут у тебя жить начал.

Возможно. Альбус не возражал. Гриммсон, в общем, не был важен. Как и наблюдение Министерства. 

В этом царстве серых теней, которое он заслужил, чужой взгляд если и достигал его — то раздражать не мог. Альбус уткнулся в страницу, перечитывая учебник по трансфигурации за пятый курс. Он все знал, но знакомые, привычные, предсказуемо перетекающие друг в друга формулы немного утешали.

Когда он поднял голову уже от последних страниц учебника, Гриммсон все еще находился там же.

Словно все это время сидел в засаде на него.

Альбус стал бы легкой добычей.

Щеку обожгло, голову мотнуло в сторону, а плечом Альбус врезался в спинку кресла. 

Он поднял глаза на высокую, угрожающе нависшую фигуру. Прижал ладонь к пылающему следу от удара.

— Что это было?

— Ты, я вижу, даже не и заметил. — Гриммсон схватил его за запястье, дернул, заставив выпрямить руку. — А ну, смотри! 

На тыльной стороне кисти из царапин вяло проступала кровь. Альбус взглянул на ранки, потом на перо в другой руке. Это что, он сам сделал?

— Не дури! — Гриммсон отвесил еще одну пощечину. Симметричную. — Если ты в следующий раз сунешь в себя что-нибудь поострее, то мне за это не заплатят.

Альбус откинулся на спинку кресла. Теперь болели обе щеки. Это было настоящее, живое и яркое ощущение. 

Он чувствовал, что Гриммсон может ударить его снова. Такой, как он, способен на многое, не церемонясь с тем, кто не даст отпор.

Может, он сделал бы что-то с Альбусом. Что-нибудь плохое. 

Он неровно вдохнул, склонил голову набок и опустил глаза, даже не пытаясь отнять руку. 

Альбус ждал в напряжении, дрожа внутри, но Гриммсон отпустил его и отступил.

В следующий раз он замер не дыша, чтобы не спугнуть. Темная высокая тень была над ним, тень кого-то живого, кто был в состоянии прийти к нему и изменить что-то в происходящем. 

Гриммсон все чего-то ждал, как будто не был уверен, что Альбус безопасен. Будто весь его дуэльный опыт, и магическая сила, и придуманные заклинания что-то значили. Он не собирался сопротивляться.

Грубые пальцы скользнули по щеке, и Альбус откинул голову, показывая горло.

Гриммсон его укусил. 

Сильно, зажав зубами кожу, так, что Альбус сначала вскрикнул и дернулся, но далеко не отодвинулся. Болезненная хватка продолжалась, а внутри нарастало что-то неумолимо правильное, сладкое, горькое и приятное.

Ладони зашарили по его телу. Широкие и твердые, они давили почти до синяков, трогая так, будто собираясь присвоить. Одна рука забралась под рубашку и теперь грубо терла сосок, вторая сжала бедро.

Альбус застонал. Это уже было не просто причинением боли. Этот человек желает воспользоваться им? Потрогать, может быть, взять, или заставить обслужить его? 

Он обмяк в руках Гриммсона. Тот наконец отпустил его шею и спросил:

— Что, детка? Готов даже ноги раздвинуть, если я захочу?

— А тебе непонятно? — грубо выплюнул Альбус. 

В ответ Гуннар с силой сдавил сосок Альбуса.

У Альбуса почти не стояло. Член был скорее мягким; но происходящее захватывало. Это было то, чего он хотел после случившегося. Что сделал бы с собой, если бы мог. Никакого хорошего отношения, которого он не заслуживал. 

Гриммсон делал хорошо себе. Раздел, вытряхивая из одежды то руками, то магией, повалил лицом вниз на диван. Тот же диван в их гостиной, где сидели мать и Ариана, а теперь Альбуса будут иметь прямо посреди комнаты, и даже скрываться теперь не от кого. 

Он вцепился в подушку и раздвинул ноги. 

Широкие ладони прошлись по его телу сверху вниз ещё раз, а потом Альбус ощутил очищающее и смазку. 

Член в него загоняли без подготовки. Размер Альбус не видел, но казалось, этот был больше того единственного — кроме своего, — что он знал. Гриммсон навалился сверху, головка давила на вход, раскрывая неспешно, но неотвратимо. Спина Альбуса была прижата локтем.

Альбус расслабился как мог, чтобы Гриммсону было легче сунуть. Член обжигал, обдирал, жестоко растягивал его — и что-то дрожало в груди каждую секунду. 

Альбусу не было хорошо под Гриммсоном. 

Но это было хорошее плохо.

Альбус всхлипнул, когда Гриммсон начал трахать. От мелких резких вспышек боли казалось, что в нем что-то рвется; головка тупо долбила, и это отзывалось в животе. 

— Ты этого от меня хотел, маленькая дрянь? — рыкнул Гриммсон.

— Да. — Альбус опустил голову ещё ниже, и признание прошлось внутри горячей волной. 

Он лежал неподвижно все время, пока Гриммсон пользовался им. Тот любил менять темп: то медленно загонял по корень, то прижимал Альбуса руками за талию и резко драл, заставляя кричать. 

Кончил Гриммсон не внутрь, а вытащив. Спустил так, чтобы капли упали на ягодицы Альбуса, растер. Потом слез.

Альбус поднялся медленно и не сразу. Свел ноги, привел себя в порядок. 

Казалось, стало чуть легче.

Гриммсон заботился о нем. Навел кое-какой порядок, который Альбус не сразу заметил, занялся едой. Альбус не возражал. Он не хотел все это делать.

Стопка неотвеченных писем лежала на его рабочем столе, росла и покрывалась пылью. Писем от Аберфорта не было. От Геллерта тоже.

Альбус читал не интересующий его учебник по истории, когда его дернули за волосы.

Этот человек словно возникал из ниоткуда, будто беззвучно аппарировал и появлялся рядом, когда хотел. А когда не хотел — Альбус его в упор не замечал. 

Он безропотно отложил в сторону книгу, дал стащить себя с кровати, следуя за рукой, но не настолько резво, чтобы перестало быть больно. Перед глазами оказалась ширинка темных брюк, и Альбус поднял руки, чтобы расстегнуть ее. Гриммсон нетерпеливо дернул его за волосы.

Вряд ли он был в этом хорош, но старался. Сначала просто держал во рту и облизывал, потом член затвердел, и Гриммсон начал настойчиво притягивать к себе. Альбус прилежно давился, выполняя требуемое — как бестолковые школьные упражнения, которые в конечном итоге ничему его не научили и ничем не помогли. 

Щеки и подбородок были совсем мокрыми, и новые слезы почти не ощущались. Волосы Гриммсон не отпустил, горло ныло, Альбус все никак не мог взять глубже и получил за это пару пощечин. Всхлипнув, склонился обратно к члену и снова позволил грубо упереть головку себе в горло. 

Он глотал чужое вязкое семя, проливающееся на язык, слизывал его. Все время, пока Альбус стоял на коленях и отдавал себя, внутри едва ли не ныло от облегчения. Гриммсон снял с него добрую часть ноши, позволил не терзать себя самому. 

Перегнув через стол на кухне, Гриммсон назвал Альбуса «бесстыжей блядью», и это звучало в разы лучше, чем «надежда магической Британии» или «бедный мальчик». 

Когда его бедра сзади стали мокрыми и липкими от стекающего семени, а спереди заныли от острого края стола, Альбус слегка отстранился и завел руку себе между ног. К твердому члену. 

— Ты же не докладываешь об этом Министерству. — Альбус сидел, поджав ноги. За окном стучали уже совсем голыми ветками деревья, но на кухне было тепло и пахло едой.

— Нет, конечно. — Гриммсон без особого интереса просматривал газету. — Они бы, может, были и не против, но я не люблю делиться своим досугом.

— И чем я занимаюсь, по их мнению?

— Сидишь у себя. Хандришь. Переписку не ведешь. 

— Так это правда.

— Правда. Да не вся. — Гриммсон отложил газету, повернулся к Альбусу. — Проснулся интерес к моей работе?

— У меня тоже не много развлечений. 

Конечно, Альбус мог заняться целой кучей дел вместо перечитывания уже известных ему книг. Или наблюдения за ветками. Или попыток понять, как он мог бы все исправить, не допустить. 

Альбус поежился, подобрал ноги и палочкой указал на камин, подкидывая полено.

На деле фантазии Гриммсона были довольно скромными. Вовремя воспользовавшись ситуацией, он, наверное, смог бы устроить еще тот угар с равнодушным Альбусом. Но не захотел.

Розга рассекла сначала воздух, а потом кожу. Альбус вздрогнул, а затем дернулся вперед, когда все ощущения от удара обрушились на него. 

— Куда? — Гриммсон вернул его на место. Прижал за лопатки — не магией, рукой, как и держал розгу. 

Под тяжелой ладонью Альбус затих — до следующего удара. Тут он вскрикнул: на ягодицы словно кипятком плеснуло, или кожу полосой содрали, или… Ноги задрожали, но он должен был терпеть, ничего не делая. 

Удары были одиночные, но до того сильные, что до слез прошло немного времени. Щекотная капля из особенно удачного следа поползла по бедру, Альбус уткнулся лицом в руки, всхлипывая. Гриммсон дал ему перерыв, чтобы прочувствовать, затем продолжил. 

Альбус дрожал и давил в себе крик, сжимаясь в ожидании следующего удара. Это было действительно больно, хуже даже самого грубого соития. Настолько, что тяжелая хватка вины в груди исчезла, позабылась, оказалась смыта. 

Кровь стирала ее так качественно, что она не вернулась и когда Альбус сполз на пол после всего. Слезы тогда кончились — он захлебывался в рыданиях, когда Гриммсон трахал его, безжалостно сминая в ладонях выпоротые до содранной кожи, до будущих черных синяков ягодицы и бедра. Сейчас осталась только медленно, неохотно затихающая боль. И желанное, как воздух, чувство легкости. 

— Кто тебя так подрал? — Альбус кивнул на длинный, ветвящийся бурый шрам на икре Гуннара.

— А я все гадал, когда ты заметишь. — Гуннар хмыкнул, перевернулся с живота на спину. — Надо же, понадобилось ждать всего-то до января.

— Раньше ты особо при мне не раздевался. — Альбус подгреб к себе одеяло. Поморщился — надо будет принять ванну. После очищающего кожу тянуло. — Так кто?

— Одна тварь, — не слишком охотно ответил Гуннар.

— Выглядит не очень старым… — Альбус вгляделся. — Не видел, чтобы ты хромал, он… Он помешал бы тебе сражаться в полную силу?

— Ты все-таки умный. — Гуннар закинул руки за голову и попытался прикрыть ногу одеялом. — Хотя очень, очень не сразу.

Альбус, игнорируя насмешку, сдернул одеяло в сторону. 

— Ты не в лучшей форме, поэтому нашел синекуру по слежке за мной, так? Нудно, но неопасно и оплачивается стабильно. Можно пересидеть, пока не пройдет. Или вовсе не пройдет?

— Пройдет, — буркнул Гуннар. — К лету должно. А следить за тобой местами даже интересно.

— Ага, — рассеянно подтвердил Альбус. Подозвал к себе пергамент — он вчера записал там самое начало интересной идеи…

На пасхальные каникулы Аберфорт тоже не приехал. Может, и к лучшему — не пришлось объяснять или выгонять Гуннара. 

Брат хоть на письмо ответил. Сухо и коротко, но все же.

Альбус медленно перебирал одну из многих стопку писем. Много знакомых фамилий — он переписывался с ними раньше. Спрашивают, предлагают, недоумевают, куда он пропал…

Может, он как-нибудь сможет ответить всем, по очереди. Но не сейчас. Пока что Альбус вскрыл только письмо от Фламеля. Было бы неплохо написать ему.

У Гуннара было потрясающее чутье.

Альбус напрягся, когда его привычно толкнули на постель. Так-то он был не против, пусть, он никогда не возражал, но когда Гуннар запрокинул его голову и потянулся к шее, Альбусу это не понравилось. Там и так сплошь пестрели следы — синяки разных цветов, ссадины от зубов, болезненные и чешущиеся при заживании ранки. 

Он уже собрался отпихнуть Гуннара или отвернуться, в раздражении убирая шею, как тот сам остановился. Сменил направление, прикусил за плечо, за чистую кожу.

Альбус расслабился, хотя укус ожег болью. Грубые пальцы сжали бедро, за запястья что-то дернуло, требуя скрестить их за головой.

Сглотнув, Альбус поерзал и сам развел ноги.

К весне все найденные учебники были прочитаны не по одному разу. Кое-что из старых идей Альбус даже дописал. Гуннар следил постольку-поскольку — часто надолго исчезал из дома, может, бродил где-то. Но возвращался, как приблудный кот, наводил относительный порядок, спал с Альбусом. 

Он был чужим, но Альбус к нему привык.

Ветви украсились зеленью листьев, и Альбус видел в этом намек: пора думать, что делать дальше. Поменьше представлять все то, чего у него уже не будет. И то, что ему никак нельзя доверить.

Альбус помнил, как трепетало сердце, когда они вместе строили планы. Когда казалось, что они вдвоем могут взять все в свои руки, исправить, встать над миром и закрыть его от бед. Слаще любых удовольствий, привлекательнее всех открытий. 

На самом деле он не мог даже встать между миром и Геллертом. И исправить даже свои личные дела.

На могилах проросла яркая трава, покрыла зеленью черную землю, жадно впитывала горячие солнечные лучи. Земля под Альбусом была теплой, влажной, нагретой. Солнце, не разбирая, дарило свое тепло и ему, скользило лучами по волосам, плечам и спине.

Гранит надгробия при первом прикосновении тоже казался согретым, но потом холод проступал из глубин камня. Альбус погладил шершавую поверхность.

Если только он даст себе шанс воплотить свои замыслы, это будет не последняя могила.

Дом казался чуть более живым, чем осенью. Но все равно оставался деревянным гробом — и как же он, в сущности, Альбусу надоел. 

Ему нужен новый дом. Надежный, знакомый, дающий работу, занятие, смысл, оставляющий время для идей, но не слишком много. И хорошо бы такое занятие, которое ему всегда нравилось.

Альбус вошел на кухню. Кивком поздоровался с поднявшим на него глаза Гуннаром.

— Не видел сову?

— Спит на чердаке, — отозвался Гуннар. — Кому ты собрался писать?

— Хочу выйти на работу. — Альбус усмехнулся. — Поступить преподавателем в Хогвартс. Можешь докладывать Министерству.

— Кажется, они меня уволят, — без особого сожаления заметил Гуннар.

— Не пропадешь, — пообещал Альбус, повернулся и направился в свою комнату. Перед тем как тревожить сову, нужно написать письмо с предложением. 

Его возьмут, Альбус не сомневался.


End file.
